Von Löwen und Schlangen
by teamtorettosupporter
Summary: Katie Bell und Marcus Flint. Eventuell kommen noch andere Pärchen hinzu. Irgendwann kommt die Wahrheit immer raus...
1. Chapter 1

**Soo... Ich komm mit meinen anderen Stories irgendwie nich weiter und da dachte ich mir, schreib doch einfach mal wieder was deutsches. Ich weiß das werden hier nich wirklich viele lesen, über reviews würde ich mich trotzdem freuen ;)**

**viel spaß**

**Disclaimer: außer dem Plot gehört nichts mir...ich hätte gern Adrian Pucey wenns sich irgendwann einrichten ließe...**

_Katie's POV_

Ich traf mich schon eine Weile mit Marcus. Heimlich natürlich.

Der Rest des Gryffindor Teams (sowie eigentlich der Rest der Schule) würde es nicht verstehen.

Eine Gryffindor und ein Slytherin...Also wirklich...

Trotz der Heimlichtuerei war es uns ernst miteinander.

Es hätte bis zu meinem Schulabschluss niemand von uns erfahren müssen.

Danach, so dachte ich, würden die anderen es schon verkraften.

Natürlich kam alles ganz anders.

Es war das Quidditchspiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin.

Für den Rest der Schule der Höhepunkt der Saison, für Marcus und mich ein Alptraum.

Wir hatten beschlossen so grob miteinander umzugehen wie früher und uns ja nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Eine denkbar schwierige Situation.

Mir war so speiübel das ich kein Wort von Olivers „Kriegsansprache" mitbekam.

Erst als Angelina mich am Ärmel zog wurde mir bewusst das es losgeht.

„Komm schon Katie. Die machen wir platt!", rief Fred aufmunternd.

Ich nickte und versuchte ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen. Das misslang allerdings so gründlich, dass Alicia mich besorgt an die Hand nahm.

„Keine Angst. Die werden nicht mehr foulen als sonst auch.", versicherte sie mir.

„Da wär ich mir nicht so sicher.", mischte Oliver sich ungefragt ein,

„Flint will in seinem letzten Jahr sicher nochmal den Pokal abräumen."

„Das war sehr hilfreich, Danke!", fuhr Alicia ihn giftig an.

Ich ließ die beiden zanken. Ich wusste besser Bescheid als Wood. Klar war Marcus ehrgeizig und selbstverständlich wollte er den Quidditch-Pokal weiter in den Kerkern wissen, aber es hing nicht gerade sein Leben davon ab.

Er hatte schon zum Ende der letzten Saison seinen Vertrag bei den Falmouth Falcons unterschrieben. Deshalb hatte er zu wenig für seine ZAG's gelernt und musste das Jahr wiederholen. Und deshalb hatte er mich als Frau wahrgenommen und nicht nur als Quidditch-verrücktes kleines Mädchen.

Nachdem Alicia und Oliver ihre Diskussion beendet hatten drückte sie einmal aufmunternd meine Hand und zog mich dann aus der Kabine in Richtung Feld.

Marcus würdigte mich keines Blickes als er auf Oliver zustapfte um ihm die Hand zu schütteln- und dabei zu versuchen sie ihm zu brechen.

Und dann ging es auch schon los. Ich versuchte angestrengt mich zu konzentrieren und Marcus nicht zu oft anzustarren.

Es lief den Umständen entsprechend gut. Die Schlangen lagen knapp in Führung und ich war mit dem Quaffel unterwegs zu den Torringen um den Ausgleichstreffer zu erzielen als ich Marcus schreien hörte. Doch bevor ich mich umdrehen konnte traf mich etwas hart im Nacken und mir wurde schwarz vor Augen.

Als ich wieder wach wurde lag ich- ich hatte nichts anderes erwartet- im Krankenflügel.

Mein gesammtes Quidditch-Team stand um mein Bett herum.

„Hey Leute.", murmelte ich.

„Na Kates, ausgeschlafen?", grinste George. Angelina verpasste ihm wütend eine, bevor sie sich besorgt auf den Stuhl neben meinem Bett niederließ und mich aufmerksam musterte.

„Wir haben uns ganz schön Sorgen gemacht.", stöhnte Alicia und ließ sich neben mich aufs Bett fallen.

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte ich etwas orientierunglos.

„Ein Klatscher hat dich erwischt. Hätte dir fast das Genick gebrochen.", erklärte Oliver nüchtern.

„Oh.", nickte ich vorsichtig. „Das erklärt die Kopfschmerzen."

Dann erinerte ich mich wieder an die Sekunden vor dem Zusammenprall und runzelte die Stirn.

„Warum hat M- ...Flint geschrien?", fragte ich und versuchte meine Beunruhigung zu überspielen indem ich mir an die Schmerzende Stirn fasste.

„Das wüsste ich gerne von dir.", Oliver knirschte mit den Zähnen, „Was hat Marcus Flint für einen Grund deinen Vornamen zu brüllen, wenn einer seiner Treiber einen Klatscher auf dich zuschleudert?"

Alle Nüchternheit war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen und er sah mir ernst in die Augen.

„Ich ähm...ich weiß nicht?", stotterte ich verschreckt.

Madam Pomfrey erlöste mich zum Glück von meinem Elend und schickte die anderen mit den Worten „Miss Bell braucht Ruhe. Das sind mir definitiv zu viele Besucher hier." raus.

Vor dem Krankenflügel stand dem plötzlich entstehenden Geschrei zu urteilen nach mein Freund und wartete um mich zu sehen.

„Ruhe!", schrie Madam Pomfrey, bevor sie etwas ruhiger sagte: „Sie können nun reinkommen, Mr. Flint."

Mein Herz fing sofort an schneller zu schlagen und ich versuchte mich in meinem Bett etwas aufzusetzen.

„Hey.", flüsterte Marcusund hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ich hatte eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit Woody-Boy. Sonst wäre ich schon eher da gewesen.", grinste er entschuldigend.

Dann wurde er schlagartig ernst.

„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht."

„Tut mir Leid. Ich hätte besser aufpassen sollen.", entschuldigte ich mich.

„Es ist doch meine Aufgabe auf dich aufzupassen.", nuschelte Marcus, während er den Kopf auf meinem Bett ablegte.

„Nicht offiziell.", erwiederte ich.

So gekränkt wie in diesem Moment hatte ich ihn noch nie gesehen.

„Ich will das das zwischen uns offiziell ist.", fügte ich deshalb schnell hinzu.

„Sicher? Du wirst dann für den Rest deines Lebens das schwarze Schaaf von Gryffindor sein."

Bei diesen Worten blitzt doch tatsächlich sein Slytherin-Lächeln auf.

„Ich bin sicher.", versichere ich ihm.

„Das ist gut.", er grinste immernoch. „Ich fürchte ich hab uns auch schon so halbwegs geoutet mit dem Rumgebrüll vorhin."

Daraufhin stahl sich ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen.

„Ist schon okay. Ich finde es gut das es nicht spurlos an dir vorbeigeht wenn einer von deinen Freunden versucht mich umzubringen."

Er lachte kurz auf und strich mir liebevoll übers Haar.

„Bist du okay?", fragte er sicherheitshalber nochmal nach.

„Es wird schon wieder.", antwortete ich ausweichend. Er nickte, sah aber nicht zufrieden aus.

„Kopfschmerzen?", hakte er nach, aber es war keine richtige Frage denn im nächsten Moment stand er auf, gab mir einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund und verabschiedete sich mit den Worten :"Ruh dich aus, Kleines. Ich habe vor in den nächsten Tagen bei jeder Gelegenheit mit dir anzugeben." und einem Zwinkern.


	2. Chapter 2

**Danke an alle Leser! **

**Disclaimer: Mir gehört nur der Plot dieser Fanfiction. **

**Chapter 2**

_Katies POV_

Schon am nächsten Nachmittag durfte ich zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm.

Natürlich wurde ich schon erwartet. Als ich meinen Schlafsaal betrat saßen Alicia und Angelina schon auf meinem Bett. Wie sollte es anders sein, unterhielten sie sich über das desaströse Spiel.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken Katie. Wir haben das Spiel nicht wegen dir verloren. Die haben Wood doch vorher schon die Bude vollgehaun.", grinste Alicia verschlagen.

„Ja, stimmt schon. Es ist trotzdem ärgerlich.", grinste ich zurück.

„Erzählst du uns jetzt freiwillig, was Flint an deinem Krankenlager wollte?", kam Angelina gleich zur Sache.

„Er...also...er wollte...er ist sozusagen...mein Freund..", druckste ich herrum und lief prompt knallrot an.

„Oh mein Gott.", Angelina sah wenig begeistert aus.

„Oh mein Gott!", schrie Alicia mindestens zwei Tonlagen höher als sonst.

„Er ...und du...aber...wie? Wann?", stotterte Angelina leicht aus der Fassung und lief im Zimmer auf und ab.

„Stimmt es wirklich das er so gut küssen kann?", fragte Alicia begeistert.

„Ali!", schrie Angelina entsetzt und kam schnaufend zu stehen.

„Oh komm schon!", erwiderte Alicia augenrollend. „Katie hat sich einen heißen Typen geangelt um ein bisschen Spaß zu haben. Ist doch nichts dabei.", bei diesen Worten zwinkerte sie mir doch tatsächlich verschwörerisch zu.

„Nichts dabei? Er ist ein Slytherin! Ein SLYTHERIN!", stieß Angelina aus und guckte dabei als müsse sie sich gleich übergeben.

„Jetzt hör aber auf! Es ist doch nichts ernstes.", Alicia machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

Meine Schamesröte wurde noch eine Spur dunkler. _Es ist ernst! Es ist verdammt ernst!_

Angelina, die meinen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt hatte, zeigte anklagend mit dem Finger auf mich:

„Es sieht aber fast so aus als wäre es Katie ernst!"

Alicia musterte mich kurz und runzelte die Stirn.

„Sehr ernst?", fragte sie. Ich traute meiner Stimme nicht, also nickte ich bloß.

„Das ist ja klasse!", strahlte sie plötzlich.

„Was?", fragte Angelina verstört – und ich muss zugeben, auch ich hätte keine so überaus enthusiastische Anteilnahme an meinem Liebesleben erwartet.

„Na, dann können wir mal alle zusammen was machen und ich könnte ganz unauffällig Chris Warrington auf mich aufmerksam machen.", seufzte Alicia und blickte verträumt an die Decke.

Angelina sah eher aus als hätte ihr jemand eine Granitplatte auf den Kopf fallen lassen und war ausnahmsweise mal sprachlos.

Ich wusste nicht was ich darauf sagen sollte, war aber sicher das ich Angelinas Reaktion – sobald sie sich von dem Schock erholt hatte- nicht miterleben möchte. Situation entschärfen hieß es da. Am Besten ablenken. Oh, Abendessen! Wunderbar! Große Halle, also viele Zeugen. Da würden sie ja wohl keine Szene riskieren.

„Kommt ihr mit runter? Ich hab schrecklichen Hunger.", versuchte ich es mit meinem schönsten Lächeln.

„Klar!", antwortete Alicia, die immernoch diesen verträumten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hatte.

„Ich komme später nach.", murmelte Angelina, „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich im Moment was bei mir behalten könnte."

Also schnappte ich mir Alicia's Arm und wir gingen zu zweit runter in die große Halle.

Doch bis zum Gryffindor-Tisch sollten wir nicht kommen.

„Katie!", rief Marcus, sobald wir die Halle betraten. Ich lächelte ihm zu, machte aber keine Anstalten zu ihm zu gehen. Ich konnte ja wohl schlecht zum Slytherin-Tisch maschieren.

Selbst wenn wir es jetzt offiziell machen wollten, wäre das ein schlechter Schachzug gewesen.

Mein Freund sah das allerdings anders. Er stand auf und fing uns ab bevor wir uns and den Gryffindor-Tisch setzen konnten.

„Hey.", grinste er und küsste mich in einer Art und Weise, die in der Öffentlichkeit wirklich unangebracht war.

Es kam mir vor wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, als jegliche Unterhaltungen ein abruptes Ende fanden.

„Hey.", antwortete ich leicht mitgenommen und versuchte cool ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen.

Einige der unfreiwilligen Zuschauer schienen sich zu fangen und fingen an aufgeregt zu tuscheln.

Viele andere gafften uns immer noch mit offenem Mund an.

Ich konnte es ihnen nicht übel nehmen. Warum um alles in der Welt sollte Marcus Flint, Slytherin Quidditch-Kapitän und – seit seine Zähne gerichtet waren- Frauenschwarm, die langweilige, kleine Katie Bell küssen? Ich verstand ja selber nicht so richtig was Marcus an mir fand.

Alicia neben uns räusperte sich kurz.

„Ich setz mich zu den Jungs. Bis gleich, Kates.", murmelte sie und wollte schon loslaufen als Marcus einwarf: „Wieso setzt ihr zwei euch nicht zu uns?"

Bei diesen Worten zog er mich schon entschieden mit sich. Alicia, die meinen verschreckten Blick bemerkte und Mitleid hatte ging uns zögernd hinterher.

Bei den Slytherins angekommen setzte Marcus sich zu den Jungs aus seinem Quidditch Team und zog mich gleich auf seinen Schoß.

Alicia stand ein wenig unschlüssig und mit gerunzelter Stirn daneben, als Adrian Pucey sich lächelnd umdrehte und Alicia die Hand hinhielt.

„Setz dich doch, Spinnet.", schlug er vor. Wobei es keineswegs hönisch klang.

„Ich hab auch einen Vornamen, Pucey!", antwortete Alicia schlagfertig, ignorierte seine Hand, setzte sich jeddoch neben ihn.

_Das klang nicht halb so zickig, wie es hätte sollen_, dachte ich überrascht, _sie flirtet ja fast schon!_

Ich kriege kaum was von der Unterhaltung zwischen Marcus und einigen seiner Teamkollegen mit, die allesammt anzüglich grinsen und beobachte fasziniert das Geplänkel von Alicia und Adrian.

_Hatte sie nicht vor einer viertel Stunde noch von Warrington geschwärmt?_, überlegte ich verwirrt.

„Babe?", fragte Marcus dicht an meinem Ohr.

„Hm?", ich drehte mich zu ihm um.

„Mach den Mund zu und hör auf da so hinzustarren, das ist unhöflich." Ich konnte sein Grinsen praktisch _hören_!


End file.
